333fandomcom-20200215-history
Cap. 10
' ' "The Thirty Computational Charts" p. 360 the 30 computational charts ' ' p. 363 1st : concerning kings ' ' p. 363 1st : 'white crystal Garu-d.a' chart ' ' p. 364 2nd : concerning kalyana-mitra ('spiritual friends') ' ' p. 364 2nd : 'white snowlion snowleopard' chart ' ' p. 365 3rd : concerning mantrin-s ' ' p. 365 3rd : 'black venomous snake of existence' chart ' ' pp. 365-366 4th : concerning Bon priests ' ' p. 366 4th : gYu->brug (Turquoise Dragon') chart ' ' p. 366 5th : concerning dignitaries or elders ' ' pp. 366-367 5th : sa-yi glan-chen ('steadfast elephant') chart ' ' divination charts:- p. 367 6th : concerning adult males p. 367 6th : 'striped forest tigre' chart p. 368 7th : concerning wives p. 368 7th : zans-kyi Srin-mo dmar ('Copper Ogress Red') chart pp. 368-369 8th : concerning children p. 369 8th : '5-pronged golden vajra' chart p. 369 9th : concerning young women pp. 369-370 9th : 'talking parrot' chart p. 370 10th : concerning retainers, subjects, & servants p. 370 10th : '9-sectored palace' chart p. 371 11th : concerning horses, donkeys, & mules p. 371 11th : 'supreme horse' chart pp. 371-2 12th : concerning animals with cleft hooves p. 372 12th : 'blue-horned wild yak of the north' chart p. 372 13th : concerning compatible spouses pp. 372-3 13th : 'golden vase' chart p. 373 14th : concerning bride's departure pp. 373-374 14th : 'peafowls with crossed necks' chart p. 374 15th : concerning households & land p. 374 15th : 'Chinese-temple roof' chart p. 375 16th : concerning good & bad estates p. 375 16th : '8-sectored golden estate' chart p. 375 17th : concerning armor & copper household artefacts p. 376 17th : 'fiery gemstone' chart p. 376 18th : concerning childbirth pp. 376-377 18th : 'tree & spring' chart p. 377 19th : concerning pollution of beneficial temples p. 377 19th : 'snowcock of ill-omen' chart p. 378 20th : concerning harmful influence of malignant daimones p. 378 20th : 'black kite bird' chart pp. 378-9 21th : concerning good luck of the aged p. 379 21th : 'Salga antelope' chart pp. 379-2 22th : concerning duration of ill-health p. 380 22th : 'invalid confined to sickbed' chart p. 380 23th : concerning cremation & burial procedures pp. 380-381 23th : 'red human corpse' chart p. 381 24th : concerning correct & incorrect divination-procedures for corpses pp. 381-382 24th : 'pale coffin' chart p. 382 25th : concerning good & bad funeral sites p. 382 25th : '9-stacked skulls' chart p. 383 26th : concerning white, black, & variegated good-luck charms p. 383 26th : Sa-bdag sGo-gsum 'Soil-lord Headed-Three' chart p. 384 27th : concerning vitality-element of males p. 384 27th : 'golden vis`va-vajra' chart p. 385 28th : concerning body-element of young children p. 385 28th : '8-spoked wheel' chart pp. 385-386 29th : concerning destiny-element of women p. 386 29th : 'spiralling swastika' chart p. 386 30th : concerning luck-element of educated persons p. 387 30th : '8-petalled red-waterlily' chart Gyurme Dorje (commentator & translator from the Tibetan): Tibetan Elemental Divination Paintings. John Eskenazi Ltd. & Sam Fogg Ltd., London, 2001. pp. 358-387